paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase's Love Control
Chase has been treated like he doesn't exist anymore by Ryder and the pups, which made him feel extremely depressed. But when he meet a Pup girl new in town named Abigail, they both became best friends, but in turns out, she's a bad girl that wants to do bad things. She planned to make Chase in love with her with a love potion, so there will be no pup to lead the Paw Patrol, and protect the name of the law. For a few days, Chase has been treating the Paw Patrol like he doesn't appreciate them at all. When I the pups find out about this, will they save Chase, will they stop Abigail? At 8:00 in the morning, all the pups woke up happy and ready for breakfast. Chase: Ah, nothing like a good breakfsat to start your day, right pups? Pups? All the pups didn't hear Chase at all, which made Chase suspicious. Chase: Guys, are you all not listening to me? Then Ryder then came with dog and filled everyones dog bowl, except for Chase. Chase: Ryder, you forgot me. But Ryder didn't listen, and then walked away. Chase: They don't hear me or see me, it's like they think I don't exist anymore. One hour later, the pups were playing outside but Chase was depressed. Marecall: Hey Skye, pass the ball. Skye: Okay. Skye then threw the ball to Marshall, but missed, then the ball rolled away, so he went to get it. Marshall: Sorry pups, I'll get it. The ball went to Chase, and he caught it. but Marshall then tripped on Chase. Marshall: Hey, who tripped me? Chase: Sorry Marshall, it was me. Marshall: Oh well, I think it was my clumsiness, I got the ball pups. Chase: Marshall didn't see me at all. At least it can't get any worse. After playing, Rocky was recycling. But Chase was so sad, he didn't see where he was going, then knocked down the trash can. Rocky: Oh no, how did this happen. Chase: Sorry Rocky, I did watch where I was going. Rocky: Hey, I think it was the wind. Chase: Rocky, I'm right here. Rocky: Yep, it was the wind, not a clumsy pup. Chase: He didn't see me too. Chase then went to the beach where Rubble was building sand castles. Chase: Hey Rubble, nice castle. Rubble then tripped on Chase and destroyed the castle. Rubble: Oh no, I slipped and fell. Time to restart the whole thing again. Chase: Really, Rubble too, I'm really starting to be a nobody to my friends. Then Chase saw Zuma kite surfing and think that activity could clear his head. Chase: Hey Zuma, can I join in. But Zuma didn't answer. Chase: Oh well, I join in anyway. Chase and Zuma were kitesurfing together on a big wave. But Zuma didn't even notice Chase at all, then ran him over, with his board. Chase: Ouch, Zuma, why did you do this. Oh yeah, not being noticed by anyone, I get the message. Chase then went to the lookout to talk to Ryder. Chase: Ryder, can I talk to you? Ryder was playing games on his pup pad, not listening to Chase. Ryder: Oh yeah, take that. Chase: Ryder, I'm, right, here. Ryder then accidentally kicked Chase and he hit a bean bag. Chase: Come on, Ryder as well, This is the worst day ever, I'm going back to my pup house. Chase was very depressed and then Skye came. Chase: Oh look, it's Skye, I predict that she will not notice me and treat me like I don't exist. Skye: Ah, nothing like a good walk to chear someone up. Skye then tripped on Chase. Skye: Hey I tripped on nothing, meh, I just a rock. Then Skye ran off. Chase: I knew it, I knew it, I knew this would happen, I going to the forest to clear my head from this nightmare. Chase then went to the forest, thinking about his terrible day. Chase: They don't even realize I'm with them, or gone. Why are they being like this, making me feel forgotte, abandoned, alone, it hurts. ???: I know, it hurts. Chase: Huh, who's that? Meanwhile, at the lookout. Ryder: Huh, wait, there something missing here, or maybe someone. Ryder then looked at a picture of the Paw Patrol and then he noticed Chase in the photo. Ryder: Chase, I forgot about him. He's probably upset how we all didn't notice him. I need to get him back, no job is to big, no pup is to small. Paw Patrol, to the lookout. Pups: Ryder needs us. Then the pups arrived and they didn't notice that Chase didn't say "Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder sir". Ryder: Pups, do you notice someone missing. Pups: Uh, no. Ryder: It's, Chase. Marshall: But Chase isn't here. Rocky: Really we haven't notice him for the whole day. Pups: Oh no, we forgot Chase. Skye: He'll never forgive us for how we treated him. Where is he? Ryder: I don't know where he is, let's find him, we'll start at the forest. Paw Patrol Is on a roll. The Paw Patrol went to their vehicles and drove to the forest. Meanwhile, with Chase. Chase: Hey, who are you ???: I'm Abigail, I'm new, nice to meet you Chase. Chase: Nice to meet you, wait you know who I am? Abigail: Of course, your a member of the Paw Patrol, a team that helps Adventure Bay. Chase: You really know me. Abigail: Yup, I really do, so, do you want to hang out with me at Big View Trail. Chase: Well, if course. Abigail (talking to herself): Yes, and when Chase drink this love potion, he will fall in love with me, and there's no police pup to fight the law to stop me. While the Paw Patrol is looking for Chase. Skye: I hope Chase is okay, I couldn't think of life with out him. Marshall: Oooohhhh, you love him. Skye: Uh no I don't. Ryder: Enough pups, we need to find Chase if he got into trouble. Rubble: You right Ryder, we need to find him. While at Big View Trail. Chase: Ah, I love watching the sunset. Abigail: Me too. Chase, you look thirsty, would you like to have a drink. Chase: Sure, why not. Chase then drank the love potion and immediately fall in love with Abigail. Abigail: Chase, is there something you like to say about me. Chase: Yes, I, love, you. Abigail: I love you too. The Paw Patrol were searching for Chase until they found him with Abigail. Ryder and pups: Chase, you okay. Skye: Hey, who's that girl Chase is holding hands with. Ryder: Chase, are you going to introduce us to her. Chase: oh yeah, guys, meet Abigail, she already knows who we are. Ryder and pups but Skye: Nice to meet you Abigail. Skye: I don't like her at all. Ryder: Skye, be nice. Skye: Okay Ryder. Chase: Come Abigail, you can sleep with me at the lookout. Abigail: Okay sweetheart. Skye: Sweetheart! Then Chase kissed Abigail on the Cheek, which made Skye really mad. Skye: Okay moving on, Chase, I'm sorry we all treated you like you don't exist. Do you forgive us? Chase: Of course Skye, lets go home. Then everyone went to the lookout, Chase and Abigail went to his pup house which made Skye suspicious. Skye: I really, really, really, don't like this girl. The next morning. Chase and Abigail were sharing a kiss, and Skye was watching them. Skye: Eeww, gross, disgusting. Pups but Skye: Oh, your jealous. Skye: Okay, I am jealous. I can't stand them being together. Marshall: Come Skye, be happy for Chase, he has a girlfriend. Skye: And I want the girlfriend to be me. Then the pups went over to Chase and Abigail. Marshall: Hey Chase, how is it going with you and Abigail. Chase: Hey Marshall, it's great. Our love is beautiful, like you Abigail. Abigail: Thanks. Skye: Grrrrrrrrr. Rocky: Skye, be good. Chase: Abigail: Would you like to hang out at the beach with me? Abigail: Of course sweetypie. Skye: Ugh, I can't believe this. Chase: Skye! Stop, I can't believe your jealous since the first second you use to be the girl of my dreams, so if you excuse me, I going to be with my new crush. Skye: But, Chase. Chase: Sorry Skye, I don't wanna hear any more jealousy words, I'm going to beach with Abigail. Come on Abby, let's go. Abigail: Sure. Then Skye went to her pup house crying for 5 hours. Rubble: I'm worried about Skye, she hasn't came out of her pup house and stopped crying for 5 hours. Then Skye went out of he pup house and she still looks upset. Rocky: Come on Skye, don't be upset. Skye: Chase is who I'm in love with, and I couldn't stand another girl who is dating him. I should get rid of her. Marshall: No Skye, don't. Skye: Oh yes. To Be Continued